Vulcan
The Vulcan is a coupe featured in almost every driving game made by Xform. Design The Vulcan is based on the BMW M6 E63, with an AC Schnitzer front. Overview & Performance Burnin' Rubber The Vulcan M6'' first appears in Burnin' Rubber and it is available at the beginning of the game. It shares similar performances with the Lightning GTR, though it has a worse acceleration. '''Traffic Slam' The Vulcan appears as a traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 2 The Phaser GTI is available at the beginning of the game. It lacks in terms of acceleration, but has a better top speed than the Spryster Turbo. It also has a good weight, than make the car to steers very well in corners. Rally Point The Vulcan ZB is available at the beginning of the game. It has similar performances to the Evader, but shares a better top speed around 200-202 mph. Burnin' Rubber 3 The Phaser GTI is available at the beginning of the game. It is one of the slowest cars in the game due to its top speed of 192 mph, only superior to that of the Giant. It may lack its competitiveness in later stages of the career. Burnin' Rubber 4 The Phaser GTI is available at the beginning of the game. It is faster than the Bullet 350, but has a lower handling, and tends to understeer through corners. It also lacks in terms of armor, making it useless in races. It also appears as a traffic vehicle. Redline Rumble Revolution The Wutaru Stallion is unlocked upon beating the second racer. It can reach a top speed of 108 mph. It also appears as a traffic vehicle. Rally Point 2 The Vulcan is unlocked upon completing the 5th track. It can reach a top speed of 210 mph (like the other cars in the game). Traffic Slam 2 The Vulcan appears as a traffic vehicle. Rally Point 3 The Vulcan is available at the beginning of the game. It is considered one of the slowest cars in the game due to its top speed, and it can make it very difficult to steer in corners due to its mass. It can reach a top speed of 100 mph. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The Vulcan is unlocked upon completing the Daily Challenge of the 1st in any month. It has less acceleration and top speed than previous appearances. It cannot compete very well in Team VS races and Boss Battles due to its armor, but is less competitive in races. It can reach a top speed of 97 mph when fully upgraded. Vulcan M6 The Vulcan M6 is unlocked upon using three times the Vulcan in any race. This and the Phaser GTI variant only appears in Burnin' Rubber 5 HD. Phaser GTI The Phaser GTI is unlocked upon using three times the Vulcan M6 in any race. This and the Vulcan M6 variant only appears in Burnin' Rubber 5 HD. Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn The Vulcan appears as a traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber Shift The Vulcan is unlocked upon beating the second racer. It can reach a top speed of 170 mph. Rally Point 5 and WebGL The Vulcan is unlocked during the later stage of the career. It can reach a top speed of 150 mph. 'Burnin' Rubber Cartapult' The Vulcan appears in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult. It also appears as a traffic vehicle. Trivia *This car was one of the first vehicles in Xform's driving games. The others being the Lightning GTR and the Devil DB9. *The Vulcan is one of the only vehicles that appeared in every Burnin' Rubber and Rally Point game except for Rally Point 4. *In a beta screenshot of Burnin' Rubber 3, the Phaser GTI featured a red color, but it was changed into a duotone black and crimson red color. *Redline Rumble Revolution is the only game where the Vulcan (Wutaru Stallion) equip a custom spoiler (though it can be mounted in Burnin' Rubber 3). Gallery BR1_Vulcan_M6.jpg|Burnin' Rubber TRS_Vulcan.png|Traffic Slam BR2_Phaser_GTI.png|Burnin' Rubber 2 RP1_Vulcan_ZB.png|Rally Point BR3_Phaser_GTI.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR3_Phaser_GTI_Beta.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Beta) BR4_Phaser_GTI.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 BR4_Vulcan.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 RRR_Wutaru_Stallion.png|Redline Rumble Revolution RRR_Vulcan.png|Redline Rumble Revolution RP2_Vulcan.png|Rally Point 2 TS2_Vulcan.png|Traffic Slam 2 RP3_Vulcan.png|Rally Point 3 BR5_Vulcan.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 BRCB_Vulcan.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn BRS_Vulcan.png|Burnin' Rubber Shift RP5_Vulcan.png|Rally Point 5 br3hd_phaser.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br4hd_phaser.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) br5hd_vulcan.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br5hd_vulcanm6.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD (Vulcan M6) br5hd_phaser.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD (Phaser GTI) Screenshot (3419).png|Rally Point 5 (WebGL) Screenshot (3509).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Screenshot (3474).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Video Burnin' Rubber-Burnin' Rubber Burnin' Rubber 2-Burnin' Rubber 2 Rally Point-Rally Point Burnin' Rubber 3-Burnin' Rubber 3 Burnin' Rubber 4-Burnin' Rubber 4 Redline Rumble Revolution Rally Point 2 Rally Point 3-Rally Point 3 Burnin' Rubber 5-Burnin' Rubber 5 Burnin' Rubber Shift-Burnin' Rubber Shift RALLY POINT 5 - VULCAN Category:Vehicles Category:Sedans & Coupes Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 2 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Redline Rumble Revolution Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 2 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Shift Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult